


My Thoughts

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Meta, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: My thoughts on the subject of Bondage/discipline.  Would love to have someone answer my questions.MetaSentinel BingoBondage/Discipline





	My Thoughts

My Thoughts!  
By PattRose   
Summary: My thoughts on the subject of Bondage/discipline. Would love to have someone answer my questions.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Mature  
Prompt: Bondage/Discipline  
Warnings: Meta   
Word Count: 529  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do.

 

I have some questions. Can you honestly see Jim doing this to Blair? After the episode where Lash has him tied up, I don’t see this ever happening.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/ISS_3047_01448-e1509033329801_zps2mqah31j.jpg.html)

Jim knew how upset Blair was by all this and I just can’t see him trying to tie Blair up to get him hot and bothered. Bothered, I understand, but hot, never will. I know that there are a lot of people who write bondage/discipline stories and people love them, but it’s just not for me. Jim wouldn’t want this done to him either. Not my Jim anyway.

Can you see Blair ever doing this to Jim?

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/50654-40178_zpsbmzemvmv.jpg.html)

I guess I would like to read someone’s take on it that would make me understand why they think this would be hot. But I doubt that they could. Any time I write anything with handcuffs, I have a hard time doing it. I don’t think either man would do this to the other one.

Maybe it has something to do with Fifty Shades of Gray. I found the book to be totally disgusting and appalling. But yet, people flocked in to see the movie when it came out. They even made a sequel, it did so well. So somewhere, someone is enjoying this. Just not me. I asked my husband about it and he laughed. He said, “Maybe we’re too old and set in our ways.” That might be true but I’m glad to be set in my ways. I don’t want Jim hurting Blair in any way, shape or form. Other than being a jerk from time to time. 

And when it comes to Blair? I just can’t see him doing this either. I think I _am_ too old and set in my ways. My husband is right. And for once, I’m okay with that. 

And what does this discipline mean? Spanking and things like that? See, I am too old. I will stand aside and leave the younger, more open minded people to write this type of fic. I don’t see Jim slapping, hitting or spanking Blair for any reason. I do see him swatting at him when he’s teasing, but that’s completely different. 

What about Blair? Does he want to spank, hit or slap Jim? Well, sometimes Jim is a jerk, but I don’t see Blair feeling this way either. 

My story was going to be about this. I slaved over it for two weeks. And I came up with asking questions instead of writing a story. I’m hoping that this gets some answers. I might actually listen to some of the things people say. I’m not promising anything, mind you. (I am stubborn, after all.)

Please hit me with your best shot. Make me understand why you like this. Why you believe our Jim and Blair would be interested in this. I’m looking forward to some answers. 

Thank you for reading. 

The end (Finally)


End file.
